Savior
by drade666
Summary: Sam rescues Gabriel from Michael but he's just a little too late.


_**Savior**_

The angel cuffs drew blood from Gabriel's wrists as they held his hands over his head, restraining him to the cold metal table face down. Gabriel's nude, battered body shook as yet another angel sunk into his already well-used hole making him whimper while Michael watched. Gabriel's cock throbbed between his legs with a cock ring holding his orgasm painfully at bay making it flush a deep red while the angel behind him shot deeply into him like who knows how many before him. Michael waved the angel on as he came to Gabriel's side, reaching under him to finally pop the cock ring off of him to allow him to come while he pressed an anal plug into him to stop the spunk from the other angel's from seeping out. Gabriel whimpered again as he came so hard that he nearly lost full consciousness afterwards. The younger archangel looked up at Michael's smile that was worse then any hellhound and more wicked then any demons as he reached between Gabriel's legs to start stroking him again.

"You still won't join me brother?" Michael hissed

"Ne…Nev…Never" Gabriel stammered then whimpered as he tried to curl into a ball to escape his brother's grasp.

"Then I guess you'll just need a little more convincing to dump that demon blood drinking abomination" Michael said coyly, stroking Gabriel's overly tender and raw flesh. Gabriel bit down on his already split bottom lip with a strangled cry when he vaguely heard the door to the chamber being flung open.

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted as he entered the room with shock on his face forcing Michael to release Gabriel from his grip. Michael advanced on Sam but Dean was right behind him with an angel blade in hand.

"Sammy! Duck!" Dean shouted as he threw the angel blade at Michael who dodged but decided to tuck tail after that.

Sam ran to Gabe's side with regret crossing his features for not having gotten there sooner, the smell of sweat and cum filling his nose. Gabriel was partially on his side with cuts littering his torso while his hands still remained cuffed above his head, barely conscious. Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean with his body blocking Gabriel he gave Dean a hinting look, which the elder Winchester noted then left the room while Sam looked for the key to the cuffs. After finding it Sam released Gabriel's bleeding wrists then proceeded to remove the anal plug from him making him wince with a gasped whimper.

"Sorry Gabriel, I'm sorry" Sam whispered gently as he tried to comfort him the best he could while stroking his temple with his thumb. Sam briefly cleaned Gabriel up but with out the proper material's he couldn't do much more right now so he simply found a sheet to wrap around Gabe then scooped him into his arms.

"S…Sa.. m?" Gabriel moaned into the younger Winchester's chest

"Sshh, just rest…I got you" Sam assured Gabriel as he carried him, a wet patch already forming on the sheet despite the fact that Sam had cleaned Gabriel up. Gabe was weak from the angel cuffs having drained his power and the horrendous treatment he'd endured over the last 3 days while Sam and Dean had tried desperately to find him. Once back at the motel Dean rented a second room so that Sam could treat Gabriel in the one they'd rented previously. Dean knew that Sam had a thing for the archangel turned trickster and though he didn't exactly get it he also knew that when you love someone you'd do anything to protect him or her so he left the two of them alone. Sam laid Gabriel on the first bed nearest the window then closed the curtains for privacy while he began treating his archangel now that they were safe. Sam got towels, a bowel of warm water and the first aid kit that the two brother's practically lived out of to start treating Gabriel's injuries as well as cleaning him up a little more thoroughly. Gabe's flesh was tender and sore making him wince as Sam cleaned him up but he didn't freak out cause even as out of it as he was Gabriel could tell the touch was Sam's not his brother's and with that he finally felt safe. When Sam finished treating the archangel he covered him with the blankets then sat next to him on the bed brushing strands of sweaty blonde hair from his face as sorrow filled Sam's features.

"I'm so sorry" Sam whispered before leaning down to place a gentle kiss to Gabriel's forehead.

It took days for Gabriel to finally come too and when he did the realization of what had happened finally sunk in causing him to loose it. Sam didn't care he was right there holding Gabriel through it all letting him just sob in to his chest until he couldn't any longer. More then once Dean came to bring Sam supplies but he never entered the room cause Gabe didn't want to see anyone or rather he didn't want anyone to see him. Gabriel's powers were returning gradually but slowly so his injuries were taking a while to heal leaving him humiliated, angry and in pain with nothing he could do about it. Sam didn't like bringing up any of it cause he knew how Gabriel felt about it but until the archangel regained his strength Sam had to treat the injuries, all the injuries.

"Gabe?" Sam asked closing the door after Dean left then walking over to the bedside where the archangel was curled up with his back to him.

"Hmm?" Gabriel hummed sadly

"I have to treat you, please let me see" Sam said as he'd been doing now for two days

"No" Gabriel said simply pulling the covers tighter around himself

"Gabriel, please…I want to help you but I can't if you won't let me" Sam said softly as he placed a gentle hand on Gabe's shoulder. Gabriel sucked on his bottom lip in contemplation cause he knew Sam was right but at the same time he really didn't want him to touch him mainly due to the fact that he knew it would hurt. Finally Gabriel sighed then craned his neck to look at Sam over his shoulder with trust in his hazel eyes he nodded to Sam then released the blankets but didn't move. Sam smiled slightly then walked off to get the first aid kit before returning to remove the blankets from Gabriel's body but as soon as he was exposed Gabe tensed curling in on himself for protection. Sam in hailed deeply then maneuvered Gabriel till he was facing him so he could pull him into his lap with Gabriel's arms wrapped around him Sam began treating him sliding two fingers with ointment on them between his cheeks. Gabriel immediately winced as he tightened his grip on Sam more out of memory of what had happened to him then the pain that followed cause thankfully his abilities had returned enough to dull it.

"It's okay Gabe, it's just me" Sam soothed him

"I know…but it's just…" Gabriel sniffed as sobs began to swell in his chest

"I know, I get it Gabe you don't have to explain. Just know that I'm here for you no matter what" Sam said kissing the top of Gabriel's head as he held him afterwards.

Gabe finally gave a small brief smile then nuzzled into Sam's chest as he let tears fall.

"Thank you Sam…I love you" Gabriel sobbed as his fingers dug into Sam's back

"I love you too" Sam responded holding him close


End file.
